In the past, a technique that reads a two-dimensional code displayed on a printed material such as a book by a mobile terminal and receives contents corresponding to the read two-dimensional code from a server to reproduce the contents has been proposed.
Patent literature 1 describes a moving image distribution system that includes a mobile wireless communication device that reproduces moving image data and a server to which the mobile wireless communication device can be connected through a network, the mobile wireless communication device reading a two-dimensional code from a book on which a two-dimensional code corresponding to moving image data to be reproduced is put, transmitting a distribution request of the moving image data corresponding to the read two-dimensional code to the server, and reproducing the moving image data distributed from the server.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-105591